An unexpected falling
by carlyraexo
Summary: Amy is just an ordinary girl. When she meets Niall Horan from One Direction, she falls for him. Will Amy and Niall find a way to make there relationship work half way around the world?
1. One Time

Feel free to review and feel free to give me ideas! I hope you like it….

Many more adorable chapters to go!

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson or Zayn Malik but I do own Amy.

I have always believed that anything could happen, even the craziest of things. When I met One Direction, the craziest, most amazing thing happened. It all began when I went to a signing in Melbourne.  
>I pealed myself off my bed and stumbled over to my alarm hitting the snooze button. It was 10'o'clock and a Saturday. Why was I awake? My calendar on my wall caught my attention; I ran my finger across the days until I was stopped by the big red circle on today's date. "ONE DIRECTION SIGNING". Crap. In the midst of me being half asleep I had totally forgotten about the signing! My friends and I had been waiting for this day since they were on The X Factor. We had been fans forever, and well, the day was finally here. I got ready. Put on my makeup, nothing to special but enough. Pulled my 1D top over my head and ran out of the door. It was five hours until the signing when we started to cue. There were only around fifteen girls there. The signing was starting at 4, and we were prepared to wait however long we needed to meet the boys. Time was passing extremely slowly and as the time got closer to 4, my nerves and excitement building. I was practically in love with Zayn. His voice, his amazing jaw line, why wouldn't you like him? After waiting for hours, the boys finally came out. "HELLO MELBOURNE" Said Louis in his cute accent. He said it more like, "MELBORNE" it was cute. The girls high pitch screams were painful. We were relatively close to the front of the line, and they were only metres in front of us. The signing started. Slowly we became closer and closer to the boys. Soon enough it was our turn. Harry was on the end of the table, "Hey love what's your name?" he asked. Trying to be calm and collected I replied "Amy". He giggled at my accent, "Gotta love an Aussie accent" I laughed. I slowly moved along the table, Liam was next, he signed his name, asked how I was, and slid the poster onto Zayn, I was shaking. "Vas Happenin bebs, what's your name?" he asked," I giggled, "Amy", I replied, he signed it and passed it onto Louis, he was been his usual self laughing and making funny comments to the rest of the boys. Lastly he slid the poster along to the end of the table where Niall was sitting, as I moved along the line, I slowly lifted my head and ours eyes met, but something was different, when he looked at me, it was as if he actually cared, I wasn't just another fan. Louis coughed to break the silence, "sorry Amy wasn't it?" He said. "Yeah". He gave me my poster back, "You have yourself a good day Amy" he said with a cheeky grin on his face. "You too" I replied smiling.<p>

XOXO Carly


	2. One Wish

*Disclaimer* I do not own Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson or Zayn Malik but I do own Amy

We left the signing and went home. I checked Twitter on my phone as usual, nothing was new. No reply from the boys yet again. I kept pulling the page down and refreshing it out of sheer boredom when there was a blue dot in DM's. I refused to check it and continued scanning down my timeline but the dot kept catching my attention. It's probably a stupid spam message I thought. I checked it anyway, to my surprise it wasn't. It was from Niall. I pinched myself a few time and made sure it was really Niall not one of those stupid role play twitters which I had always hated. I clicked on their profile and to my astonishment there was the verified tick in the corner. Niall had really messaged me. I quickly went back to my messages and read it. Butterflies started to fill my stomach. It said: "Hey Amy, It's Niall, I met you at the signing today, you seem like a nice girl, and so I thought I would say hey!" How did he get my twitter? That was extremely random. I stared at my mirror and realised I had been smiling the whole time. Wow. I realised I had better reply. What do I say? I don't want to sound dumb, or I don't want to seem obsessed? WHAT DO I SAY? I came to the conclusion and typed: "Hey Niall, this is a random message but a good surprise, for sure, how did you find my Twitter?" I closed Twitter and rolled over staring at the clock. 11.11. I never believed in that making a wish crap, but I did it anyway. I wished this wouldn't be the last time me and Niall talked. Then I realised... maybe just maybe I was starting to like Niall more than Zayn. Who knew the day would come. Certainly not me.

XOXO Carly


	3. Falling

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson or Zayn Malik but I do own Amy.

Please leave me a review after you have read it! Means a lot xoxo ENJOY!

I woke up the next morning and stretched. I had remembered how he got my twitter, it was on the book my friends and I made him. I was in an amazing mood. I skipped out my room into the kitchen, grabbed some cereal and my laptop and sat down at the table. While I was shovelling cereal into my mouth, I checked my Twitter, Niall hadn't replied. My mood changed dramatically. Maybe they had been busy, or maybe it was a once of thing, him messaging me. Hmm. My friends and I were going shopping in the city. A bit of retail therapy never hurt anyone. I got ready and left. We shopped for hours and hours, and decided we needed to take a well deserved break. We sat down at cafe, and relaxed. I was staring out of the cafe window when a familiar face appeared out of the crowd. It was Liam. Why were they here? Wouldn't it be slightly risky walking around with security guards when a million screaming could come running up to at any given moment? I left my stuff and walked over to them. He probably wouldn't remember me but hey, it was worth a try. "Hey". "Hey you're the girl from the signing yesterday, I remember you, you kind of had Niall a bit star struck" I was shocked at what had come out of Liam's mouth. Star struck? Wow. "Really?" I replied. "Yeah" he said. I smiled. "So what are you doing here, isn't it a little bit..." "Risky?" Liam replied. "Yeah, we wanted a break from work". "We?" I asked suspiciously. "Yeah the rest of the boys are just on their way, you should stay" Liam said. "I really can't, my friends are waiting for me..." I said. "Bring them with you, they seemed like pretty big fans yesterday" He replied smiling. "Are you sure?" I asked. He was so sweet just like in interviews. "Yes, I know Niall would be happy to see you" he said grinning. "I'll go get them!" They were extremely thrilled to be seeing the boys again. I was nervous, was Niall actually interested in me? It all seemed too good to be true. We walked back over to the boys. Harry and Zayn were on their phones, Liam and talking to Louis and Zayn and pointed at me as we walked over. Nialls face lit up. I smiled. "Hey" said Niall smiling. "Hey" I replied. "Do you want to... for a walk?" He asked. "I'm sure the girls will be just fine here, so sure" "Great" he smiled at me. We walked through the park and sat down on a bench. "Sorry I didn't reply to you last night" he said. "I fell asleep so early; who knew jet lag and concerts could be so exhausted" "How do you like Australia?" I asked. "It's great, seriously better than I thought" he replied staring up at the tree's towering above. "Why did you message me last night, you have millions of fans, yet you messaged me?" I asked staring into his beautiful blue eyes as they sparkled in the light. "You aren't like the millions of other fans; you're different, good different" he said. I smiled. I started to blush. "When I first saw you, I didn't want it to be the last time, so I went through that book you gave us and found your Twitter". "Wow" I said with a smile on my face. It was like a dream. My nerves started to grow. "You have beautiful eyes" he said as he stared deep into them. "Thank you, yours aren't too bad yourself" He giggled. When he looked at me, he saw more than just another fan, he saw me, who I really was. It was early days but I was starting to fall for him. And fast.

XOXO Carly


	4. More than a fan

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson or Zayn Malik but I do own Amy.

Please review! Enjoy xoxo

We sat and talked for what felt like forever. We talked about him, we talked about me. Like he wasn't famous. Just like he was just an ordinary guy. "Do you think we should go and check if my friends have scared the rest of the boys away?" I asked. He laughed. "That's probably a good idea". We both got up and walked back to where we had left them about an hour ago. They were nowhere to be seen. "I'm pretty sure we left them right here" I said looking around. "I'll call Liam" said Niall pulling out his phone from the front pocket of his chinos. "Liam Mate, where are you?" he asked. "You're where? Are you sure? Alright, see ya then" Niall hung up. "So where are they?" I asked curiously. "They went back to the hotel...". "Oh my god, they are going to be embarrassing themselves!" I said. "I'm sure there fine, Liam seemed to be okay with it and plus, we are all pretty used to it" Niall said reassuring me. "So where do you want to go?" He asked, "You know this city better than I do". "I know the perfect place" I replied. We walked to the beach and sat on the sand staring out at the water. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, it was 3.00, already? "Why did you take me here?" he asked admiring the pier and people swimming in the water. "I just see things clearer when I'm here" I replied. He smiled. "When do you leave for London?" I asked praying that it wasn't anytime soon. "Two weeks" He replied. It was silent for a while. "You know Amy..." I turned to look at him. "I have really enjoyed been with you today" he said. "It's nice to have a break, with normal people for once, don't get me wrong I love the boys, but I need time out sometimes" He started playing with sand around him. "I have quite enjoyed myself too, it's not every day you get to hang out with a member of One Direction" I said grinning. It started to get cold. He took his jacket off and put it around me like in the movies. I slid closer to him. I looked at him and got lost in his eyes. We were interrupted by the sound of a familiar laugh; we quickly moved away from other and pretended that nothing had ever happened. It was Louis. They were here. How did they find us? "Hey guys" I said trying to act normal. "Oh hello you's too" said Harry. "How'd you find us?" I asked. It wasn't as if I had told them exactly where we were going. "We just assumed you were here" said Lily my friend. "Oh, right, should we get going?" said Niall. "Yeah, I better get home" I replied. We walked the boys back to the hotel. "I should really get your number this time" said Niall pulling his phone out of his pocket. I typed my number him and he did the same in my phone. He put his phone away and smiled "So, I'll see you..." "Soon" I replied smiling. We left and that was the end of the most incredible day of my life and the day that I may have fallen for someone who I never, ever thought I would fall for.

Please check out my other FanFic – **Paralysed**

XOXO Carly


	5. To good to be true

**DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson or Zayn Malik but I do own Amy.

Please review! Enjoy xoxo

I got home and I was laying on my bed day dreaming about my incredible day when my phone buzzed on my bed side table. It was from Niall, "Had such a great day today, we have to do it again before I leave for London xo Nialler". "AMY! What are you grinning at?" Mum asked, "Oh, Lily sent me a... funny message" I replied trying to sound serious "Oh really, can I see the "funny message"?" She asked. She wasn't going to give up and if she was to find out that I spent my day with a boy band from England I would be banished to my bedroom for the rest of my existence. "Oh would you look at that, I deleted it! Whoops, Sorry Mum" I said trying hard not to sound sarcastic. Mum knew I was lying and left my room shutting the door behind her. I replied to Niall "Definitely, let me know when and I'll there, had a lot of fun xo Amy". I checked my tweets to make sure I had gotten any hate for been caught with Niall today. To my surprise, no mentions. I wasn't complaining, the last thing I wanted is to have hormonal, sexually frustrated teenage girls hating on me. I had school the next day and I was dreading it. I had to make my friends swear they wouldn't say anything at school, both the fact we had hung around with them and about Niall and I. It was hard concentrating at school. I couldn't help think about what had happened if they didn't turn up at the beach. I checked my phone and recess, no text. I guessed they must have been busy. They are One Direction; they don't necessarily have a lot of time on their hands. I got home from school and hadn't had a text. I debated whether to text Niall. I left it and I was going to wait until he texted me. Days passed and no text from Niall. I replayed that day over and over in my mind all the time. I had kind of given up, I mean, it would be way too good to be true if anything did happen.

Please check out my other FanFic – **Paralysed**

XOXO Carly


	6. Unexpected

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson or Zayn Malik but I do own Amy.

Please review! Enjoy xoxo

The next Saturday I was at home alone, when the doorbell rang. I jumped off the couch and answered the door. To my surprise it was Harry and Liam. "Hey!" they said in sync. "Hey... um why are you guys here?, and how did you get my address?" I mean why they were here at eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning. "Your friends and we need to talk to you" "Come in" I said moving out the way letting the boys in. We sat on the couch. "So what's so urgent you needed to show up on my doorstep on a Saturday morning?" I asked. "Niall, he really likes you, like a lot" said Harry. "You need to call him, I know you feel the same way, I saw you two at the beach the other day, that's not just friends, that's more, he is terrified you don't like him" said Liam. "I will call him, but he hasn't texted me since I saw you last" I replied. "He wasn't sure, he was worried you weren't feeling the same way" said Harry. "Call him, or meet him somewhere and talk at least!" Liam said. "Alright, I will" I smiled. "Thanks for coming here, and telling me that, I needed to hear that" I said smiling. "No problem Amy" said Harry. The boys left. I sat on the couch trying to work out what I would say. I decided I would just call and see where the conversation went. "Hello" he answered. "Hey, Niall, It's... Amy" I said. "Hey Amy, what's wrong?" "We need to talk, like in person, soon" I said. "Come to my hotel?" "Sure" "See you then" He said. "Yeah" I replied. "Amy... wait, sorry I haven't texted you" He said. He was so cute. "It's fine". I hung up. I got in my car and drove to the hotel. I had never been so nervous. I really liked him, and I had never liked anyone this much in my life. He was different. That's what I loved.

Please check out my other FanFic – **Paralysed**

XOXO Carly


	7. One kiss

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson or Zayn Malik but I do own Amy.

I parked the car and walked into the hotel up the boys hotel room. I took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. Niall quickly opened it. "Hey Amy!" "Hey" I replied walking into to the room. "So what did you want to talk to me about, I have been worrying ever since you called me!" He said sitting down on the couch. I sat next to him. "No, it's nothing bad Niall!" I smiled. "Please tell me now" He said with a smile on his face. He looked so cute. His amazing blue eyes sparkled. I was starstruck. "Amy?" He asked impatiently. "Sorry" I giggled. "The other day, the beach, it felt different, to me, I felt something different" I took a deep breath. "I know I haven't known you for long, and I am probably just a fan to you" "wait!" Niall cut me off. "I know where this is going... Before I knew it my lips were locked with his. It was amazing. He grinned. "Is that what you wanted to say?" He said pushing my long brown hair out of my eyes. "Exactly what I wanted to say" I replied. "Did the boys put you up to this?, coming to my hotel room?" He asked. "They basically told me what I had wanted to do all along, I was just scared" I replied. Niall smiled. "Well If it makes you feel any better, so was I!" He pulled in me in and we kissed again. And again. I lay down on the couch putting my head on his lap. He played with my hair. He kissed my forehead. Our romantic moment was interrupted by Liam,Harry, Louis and Zayn barged in. "Ohhh, well look at this boys!" said Louis. "It's about time!" said Zayn as they walked though the door. Harry and Liam smiled at me. The boys disappeared into the other in other room. "I want to show you something" Niall said. I sat up. "what?" I asked curiously. "Follow me!" He leant me his hand and we walked out the hotel room and lead me up a stair case. He opened the door at the top of the stair case. I walked out. It was the roof top. "Wow" I said as I walked out. "It's beautiful" I said as I looked over the city below. Niall put his hands around my waist and hugged me from behind. He walked over and sat down. I sat next to him. I stared around my amazing city that I had never seen this lit. Niall put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him. "Is it to early to say I love you?" He asked. "Not at all" I replied grinning. He smiled, "I love you"

Please check out my other FanFic – **Paralysed**

XOXO Carly


End file.
